warriorcatsrockfandomcom-20200214-history
Death and Life
Allegianges: Leader - Wolfstar - Tabby cat - male - Dark brown tabby fur with bule eyes - mate = Whisperheart Deputy - Waterfrost - male - Blackish brown tabby patteren fur with bule frost like eyes- mate - Rainflower Medcin cat - Ivy /'' Ivycloud - male - White fur with red eyes '''Warriors:' Twizstorm /'' Twiz - female - Black fur, left paw white and red eyes Shadeclaw - Pale gery / black fur with light grey spots- male - mate = Littlewing Ambereye - Smokey fur with one dark amber eye and one blue eye - Female Blackheart - Plush blue fur with a black pach of fur on her chest with greyish blue eyes - Female Littlewing - Light grey fur with black and brown makeings - female - mate = Shadeclaw Phoenixheart - Super dark ginger fur with bright amber eyes - male - mate = Dragonfur Whisperheart - Tabby cat - light brown fur with amber eyes and is blind in her left eye - mate = Thronstar Schorchfur - Black with one eye bule and one eye yellow eye (Apprentice: Shadowpaw - tom - full black tom with pericings on his right ear and has ice cold black eyes ) Barktail - Tabby cat - female - Dark tabby fur with amber eyes - not the sister of Mudpaw Hawkwing - light brown tabby - tom - mate = Sliverwing (Apprentice: Lightpaw - wearm pale grey eyes that looked white and the same white as snow fur ). Sliverwing - sliver / grey fur with green eyes - female - daughter of Thornstar and Whisperheart - mate = Hawktalo '''Queens:' Rainflower - Rain blue eyes and calico fur Queens: '''Rainflower - Rain blue eyes and calico fur - mate - Waterfrost '''Chapted cats that are loners, roughs, and are clan cats: Sparrow - brown eyes and dark brown spotted fur Elders: Shadowfeather - female - black with black eyes Stoneheart- Smoke-Colored Egyptian Mau with dark grey eyes - female - younger sister of Cinderheart Dead cats : Cinderheart - Smoke-Colored fur with light grey eyes - Egyptian Mau female - elder sister of Stoneheart Mudpaw - Tabby cat - female - light brown tabby fur with amber eyes - not the sister of Barktail Rattail - Brown Spotted with brown eyes with rat scares on her tail - Female Mudpaw - she cat - Tabby cat - dark brown tabby fur with amber eyes Ravenwing - Black fur and black eyes - mate = Stormfur Stormfur - Dark grey fure and bule eyes - mate = Ravenwing ( Just to tell you this happens if the clans did not go to the sundown place!!!!!!) Prolouge While the Black she-cat looked at her kits she was talking to the white tom who was garding her the wole time thet were at four threes. '' ''"Icestar please try to calm down a bit..." she-cat said with a soft look in her pitch black eyes. "But Nightheart don't you know the prophecy? he said with a hiss. "What are you talking about..." the she-cat said with confustion. "What prophecy?" "Never mind that, anyways what are you going to call them?" asked Icestar trying to distract Nightheart with the question. "Ummm.......... how ablout Lightkit for the white kit, she looks like you, Icestar." "I like that and Shadowkit for the black kit, he look just like you Nightheart." '' Chapter 1: Lightkit and Shadowkit ( It has been 5 moons since that night and Shadowkit and Lightkit have been doing great not even knowing that one has the powers let a cat live and the other has the powers to die. ) "Hey Shadowkit, is your mom going to take you to the forest agin?" asked Rainflower a queen with bule eyes that were as bule as rain. "Yup." he said with a small smile. "This Time its at four trees!" "Hey Shadowkit hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" said Lightkit her wearm gaze falling on him. "Ok, don't rush me..." he said his ice cold eyes turning away from the queen "Sorry, I have to go!" his black eyes gleaming with happyness. ... "Mom, where are you takeing us?" asks Lightkit her eyes full of wonder. "Your going to meet your father, okay lovey?" "............... um sure!" said the white she-kit. As the three cats walked to four trees they saw a handsome white tom that looked just like Lightkit. She has the same wearm pale grey eyes that looked white and the same white as snow fur just like him. As the tom walked up to the three cats he said, "Ah, Nightheart how are you doing?" "I am doing good, Icestar mewed Nightheart with a small hit of happyness. Then the pure white tom walks up to Nightheart and wishers something in to her ear, then his gaze turns to Shadowkit. "How are you?" he mewed while thinking that the kit looked just like his mother. He has the same jet black fur and black eyes, but his eyes had an icy cold feeling to them. "Fine, just fine..." he snareled at his father, full of distrust in his black as night eys. "Shadowkit how can you talk to your father like that, its rude!?" scolded Shadowkit's mother. "Its okay Nightheart, I don't mind." Icestar purred with small smile. "Well, i have to go now. May starclan light your path." "Bye father!..." mewed Lightkit. ... As the three cats went to sleep Shadowkit was up and sneeking away. "Well, i don't like it here its just not me, bye mom,sis, see ya in a moon..." he wispered with a cold tone in his mew. ''The next day... NO, My kit is gone!!! waild Nightheart. "Mom where is Shadowkit?... asked Lightkit with pale eyes "Stay here and don't leave." Nightheart said in a sad wisper. ... "Yes, I know your kit is gone Night-..." said the leader of ShadowClan, Wolfstar. "No! Don't tell me to go back to the nursey!" groweled Nightheart, her black eyes full of anger, rage, pain, and the urge to tell the leader something. "... is something on your mide, if so tell me, you can trust me..." Wolfstar's eyes full of sympathy. Suddenly the she-cat's burst of engery turens into tiredness, her tail droping to groud and all the fericeness in her eyes became a dark, painful look. "I-I-I'm sorry... I should have told you this a long time ago..." Nightheart whimpered sadly. "What are you talking about?." the sliver, blackish she-cat said, while thinking that her clanmate who is also her best friend was about to say somethining bad. "The father of the kits is Icestar, leader of ThunderClan and their is a prophecy about the kits." Nightheart whimpered meekly. "W-w-why didn't you tell me sooner...?" asked Wolfstar... Chapter 2 : Schorchflame, Shadowpaw, Hawkwing, and Lightpaw... (Its been a moon and Now Shadow kit is the age of an apprentice and has black pericsings on his left ear he also is acting like he does not know his momther and sister...) Prolouge As Shadow who used to be called Shadowkit was walking down a marshy path that seemed like a place he had been at before. Then a black she-cat with a ginger/orange line down her forhead with bright orange eyes. then she pounces and yells to many other cats, "I got a loner pined down, guys...!" ... "Wolfstar, I found a loner!" purred the newly made warrior. "...Is that so..., well thats good. Anyways, could you tell me your name, loner? "My name is Shadow... why did you bring me here...?" he groweled, his deep black cold eyes staring at the clan leader. "To make you the best of the best warriors..." then the she-cat walks out of her den and class a clan meating. "What do you want Wolfstar... I was about to go out to get more herbs..." growled Ivycloud, a pure white cat with red eyes, who just became the new medicen cat. "Hey, don't be rude...!" hissed a black cat with red eyes just like Ivycloud, her name was Twizstorm, mother of Schorchfur. "Quiet down, NOW!" growled Wolfstar, her frice green eyes glareing down at the two cats. "Sorry..." whimpered Twizstorm and Ivycloud. "I would like to appoint two new apprentices." then two cat walked up, one was a she-cat pure white and pale grey eyes that were almost white with a soft, warm feeling when you looked in to her eyes and a tom with pure black fur and an un-natrule ice cold black eyes, that seemed to read your sole. "Lightkit from this day on you will be nown as Lightpaw." she said proudly. "Hawktalon, I hope that your years of wisdom will help this new apprentice." Then she puts her chin on top of the white she-cat's head. Lightpaw liks her leaders sholder. The light brown tabby tom walks up to Lightpaw and touches noses with his new apprentice. "Shadow, from this day on you will be nown as Shadowpaw." "Schorchflame, I know that you were just made a warrior, but this is your chance to show what youe know!" Then she puts her chin on top of the the black tom's head. Shadowpaw didn't know what to do, so her just did what the other apprentice did. After that Schorchfur walks up to her apprentice and touches noses with him. "Lightpaw, Shadowpaw!" yell all the cats at the meeting "Ummmm... what are we going to do next, Hawktalon?" asks Lightpaw. "I am going to show you the terrority." then he glances at Shadowpaw's left ear. "What are those things on your ear?" "Wha... oh, those are pericsings... some stupid twoleg put them on me... I'll get my pay back some day!" growled Shadowpaw. "I think those are cool..." purred Schorchflame. "Whatever... so, wanna join me, on the tour of the terrority?" said Hawktalon. "...Sure..." ansered Schorchflame. ... "So this is the thunderpath, on the other side is thunder clan terroity and watch out for for monsters.'' growled Hawktalon.'' Then Shadowpaw sniffs at the thunder path. "Sick, it smells like sick and old cat from thunder clan!" hissed the tom. "I agree..." meowed Hawktalon with a smug smile. "Let get going bafoons." said Schorchflame. ... "Ok, so this is Wind clan terrioty, oh and if you try to out run thrm you will lose cauz they are the fastest cat in the clans." explained Schorchfue, her eyes bright with glee. "...umm Schorchflame, they dont have a lot of cover." said Lightpaw timdidly. "Thet are the fastest cat in the clans, so they need more flat ground." ... "This is river clan terrioty, they smell like fish." said Hawktalon with curt explanation. "I agree..." agree all the cats. ... "Were Back!" yell Schorchflame. "Please don't yell..." Shadclaw grumbled. "Sorry." ...